


The Much Delayed Announcement

by shopfront



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: Hogwarts, the papers, and the Wizarding World get a shock when previously suspected spinster Minerva McGonagall becomes engaged. The engagement, however, has actually been a rather long time in the making.





	1. A Small Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



Dear Miss. Pevensie,

Please find enclosed your invitation to enrol at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In accordance with our records, you are registered as a muggleborn student transferring from the private tutelage of Mr. Aslan and are assumed to require no additional assistance to commence your studies.

For commencing first year muggleborn students Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can provide additional assistance in navigating the Wizarding World. If you do require assistance, please advise by owl at your earliest possible convenience.

Yours Sincerely

_Armando Dippet_

Headmaster Armando Dippet


	2. A Letter

Dear Mother,

I hope you and Father are well. ~~I am writing to inform you that I will be moving to a small village in England over the summer~~

~~A dear friend of mine, Susan Pevensie from Ravenclaw House, has offered me a room with~~

As you are aware, I have been considering taking up a post with the Ministry of Magic after graduation. ~~While I remain flattered by their interest~~ The Ministry has informed me that it is not unusual for recent graduates to return home for one last summer with their families before immersing themselves in the demanding environment of their new role in the Ministry. ~~I am still unsure as to whether the post will be best suited to me and would like to defer accepting the offer just yet.~~

I believe this is a sound decision for many young graduates, and plan to return home with my brothers at the end of the school year. 

~~I wish to discuss my options with you. I fear the rigorous requirements of Ministry life may not~~

~~I would much prefer to live outside of London with Susan~~

~~I want to make you proud and I wish to make the most of my skills and ambitions but~~

I would likely stay for only a few months, and return to London in the autumn to take up my role with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One of my professors has already recommended a respectable boarding house for young women where I might reside while I get settled.

Please give my love to Father. I look forward to seeing you both again soon.

Minerva


	3. Fears Vanish with Vanishing Cabinets!

Recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Susan Pevensie, today revealed her newest invention in partnership with Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment. 

The purchase price for the Vanishing Cabinet includes a pair of cabinets uniquely spelled to allow the safe and instantaneous transportation of objects, beings, and even witches and wizards from the first cabinet to the second, and back again. Numerous demonstrations were performed for a rapt crowd in Diagon Alley late yesterday, and the transportation process was shown to be safely completed on each attempt. The cabinets have been certified for transportations across distances of up to 400 miles, although apparently cannot be used to cross large bodies of water.

When questioned about her inspiration for inventing the cabinets, Ms. Pevensie demurred applause for her ingenious creativity and referenced a love of both travel and unusual household furniture as the driving force behind her work. Despite only recently completing her N.E.W.T. studies, Ms. Pevensie has already had an unusual career to date having most uncommonly undertaken her early years of schooling with private tutors before transferring to Hogwarts. 

As a late addition to the student body, she is nonetheless reported to have flourished upon her arrival. Her Head of House states that she is a credit to Ravenclaw, and like many of her housemates Ms. Pevensie is confirmed to have received numerous Outstandings in her final examinations.

Despite Ms. Pevensie’s apparent magical skill, a number of attendees to the launch of the Vanishing Cabinets expressed safety concerns. The demonstration was attended by a wide variety of people including members of the public, shoppers passing by from Diagon Alley, and fellow stall holders and shopkeepers. Notable attendees also included Galatea Merrythought now retired but previously Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, a small group of goblins from Gringotts, and a number of employees representing the Ministry of Magic.

“Can't really trust where you’ll come out with these new fangled things, now can you? I could tell you a few better places to find something like it though,” was the opinion of one passerby, a Mr. Phineas Fletcher, spoken to by this reporter.

Another observer agreed with Mr. Fletcher and insisted that the Ministry needs to thoroughly examine the cabinets before allowing further sales to proceed. “Not tested like the Floo is, now is it, what if the magic points you in a bad direction? I’ve seen a thing or two go wrong in my time, you know. I’ll stick with what I know. Best way to avoid St Mungos, that is.”

However, the Ministry does not appear to be likewise concerned. Ms. Minerva McGonagall, attending on behalf of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was most insistent with this reporter that her presence was not a professional matter and simply a show of support for a fellow classmate. 

Despite these assurances, this reporter questions the reliability of such objects when the inventor is both young and her work previously untested. It is notable that Susan Pevensie has not as yet taken up an offer of employment since the completion of her studies. 

In these uncertain times, however, it is likely that these cabinets will prove both useful and popular irrespective of additional Ministry certification. The Vanishing Cabinet will be sold exclusively by Wiseacre in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and is also available by owl order.


	4. The Announcement

Professor Pomona Sprout announces the engagement of her friend, Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, to Ms. Susan Pevensie, sister to Mr. Peter, Mr. Edmund, and the late Miss. Lucy Pevensie. The bride is the daughter of the late Mr Robert Snr. and Mrs. Isobel McGonagall of Caithness, Scotland. A July wedding is planned following the completed reconstruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Life, Love and Celebration Returns to Hogwarts

Following the official re-opening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a small ceremony was held on the grounds this week to celebrate the nuptials of war hero Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to Ms. Susan Pevensie. The wedding was attended solely by close friends and family, and a select group of Hogwarts staff and Ministry officials. The ceremony itself was performed by Acting Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Details of the ceremony and following celebration have not been released to the public, but close friend to the couple Professor Pomona Sprout informed reporters that the wedding was enjoyed by all in attendance. Mr. Harry Potter also made an unusual public appearance to comment on the wedding, expressing his joy to see survivors finding happiness in the aftermath of war.

Headmistress McGonagall primarily resides at Hogwarts as part of her duties to the school, but has long spent her summers holidaying at Ms. Pevensie’s residence in England or with Ms. Pevensie in a small nearby residence in Scotland. The true nature of the relationship between the two was, however, a closely guarded private matter until recently.

While the announcement of their engagement following the Battle of Hogwarts was a shock not only to this reporter but to the Wizarding World at large, response from the public has been positive. The Headmistress is widely respected not only for her work during her tenure at Hogwarts, but also for her brave and heroic actions during the Final Battle and for her participation in the Order of the Phoenix supporting the Chosen One, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, in his fight against He Who Must Not Be Named. Ms. Pevensie is less widely known but equally well respected for her numerous inventions that are often credited to ensuring the safety of many families during the First Wizarding War.

The Daily Prophet wishes the happy couple all the best in their future together. Turn to page 13 for Letters to the Prophet, today featuring well wishes for the Headmistress and her new wife.


End file.
